Pink meets Gold
by sakura-lizzy
Summary: a pink headed girl who enjoys killing sofen's up to a kind hearted killer.a SAKUxDEI story
1. Intro Sakura Haruno

**Intro**

This is something I thought of and it might not be really good.

**Disclamer**: I do not own naruto

also thanks to my many friends

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Name**: Sakura Haruno

**Age**: 15

**demon**: none

**Power**: lets just get one thing strait,she is more powerfull than all of the akutski put togeather,but she does have a weaknesses

**family**:itachi and sasuke

**History**: sakura was adopted into the uchiha family. when she was about 5 the her older brothe itachi killed her clan. he spared her and sasukes life. she didnt care,she hated her family so she was gald he did. after that she wondered around but first bacame a ninja at the sound village. after that she left and wondered around not knowing what she was doing and didnt care.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: **sooooo...how did you like it. please this is my friest so tell me what you think. coment please


	2. The New Meeting And Together Again

**Sakura's p.o.v**

I woke up the next morning, got dressed, got my stuff and left. The night befor I slept in a hotel. I did not want to pay so I jumped out the window instead of going down stairs and pay. I walked threw the village. I was in the sound village... I think. My daily thing to do is go around and kill people. I didn't care who it was or if they were good or bad, I just helped anyone who needed it. I grabbed some food of a table without any one knowing and left into the forest. I was really bored and would do anything at this point. I heard a scream. BINGO I thought as I ran to be it came from. I came across two guys wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it killing some leaf ninja. I walked being them and watched. After they were done they finally recognized me. On of the dudes looked like...like a puppet. The other one looked, well, normal. He had blonde hair and his bangs were coving his left eye. (For those of you who don't know who I am talking about its Deidara and sasori)

Blond haired boy: what r u doing here  
Me: waching you  
Blond haired boy: why  
Me: because I like to see people die  
Blond haired dude: and why didn't you attack us  
Me: because I didn't want to  
Blond haired dude: well we can't take any chances

He gets ready to attack me

Me: you know you could at least introduce your self's  
Blond haired dude: fine, I'm Deidara and this is master Sasori.  
Me: well I'm sakura haruno. One more thing, why r u wearing that cloak  
Deidara: because we r part of the akutski  
Me: never heard of it, can I join.  
Deidara: no you cannot  
Me: why  
Deidara: because you r weak  
Me: weak huh? Wanna bet

They both come at me, attacking with everything they got. Me just dogging all of them. They finally ran out of breath and I wasn't even breathing hard. I just smirked.

Deidara: maybe we should bring her to the hideout so she can face one of our strongest people  
Sasori: I agree  
Me:ok whatever

They picked up the dude they killed and we all walked away. It took only a couple of minutes. When we got to the hide out they did some hand signs and the door opened. We walked inside and I see more people with the same cloaks on

Me:gret, more annoying people

They all glared at me

Fishy man: deidara what's with the brat  
Me:ohhh so I'm a brat am I  
Deidara: kisame you might no-

I poof away then I was right in front of him with my sword to his neck

Me: never call me a brat again or ill cut you up and cook you into fish sticks  
Kisame:or really, brat  
Me:oh that's it

I raise my sword when suddenly a guy poof's up to were everyone was. He looked like the leader

Leader: what is the meaning of this. Deidara why is she here  
Deidara: well she came across us when we were on our mission and when we tried to fight her...she still beat us  
Leader: I see well then girl. Why do u want to join the akutski  
Me: is it any of you business

I say as I put my sword back and poof back to deidara's side

Leader: it is if you want to join  
Me:fine, i like to kill is that good enough for you  
Leader: whatever, we'll just make you fight one of our strongest peoples.  
Me:oh really and who could that be  
???: Well hello there sakura  
Me: Itachi? Oh I see well it's been a while  
Itachi: it has  
Leader: you two know each other  
Me: know each other, I'm his adopted sister

There were a couple of gasps and I think I saw someone wanting to faint

Me: so itachi you didn't tell them what happened when you kill the clan did you  
Itachi: no and they don't need to know  
Me: a well guy here's the story...  
Itachi: dont say it sakura  
Me: he killed the clan and me and Sasuke were the only ones left. When he tried to kill me.  
Itachi: dont say it  
Me: well lets just say, he almost died

More gasp around the room

Itachi: sakura I told you not to say it.  
Me:so you think you can beat me now  
Itachi: yeah  
Me: fine come at me big bro

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** Wahooo!!!! I GOT IT DONE!! ok so please comment, im only going to pos a few and if people say they dont like it ill delete all of them


	3. Food

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Food**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

itachi charges at me with his wepon and all i do is stand there. the other members wach in amazement.he trys to hit me but no matter how muched he tried he couldnt hit me. finally i was getting bored

me:ok itachi im bored so its my turn  
itachi:...

i disapeer and hit him in the back of the neck and he passes out

me:aww that was no fun  
everyone else: 00  
me:so can i join  
leaders thoughts-i better let her join or she might kill us all  
leader:yeah you can join let me get a cloak.

he leaves then come back with the cloak

leader:and you know what to do with your head band  
me:yeah yeah be right back

i left the room and after searching a while i found the bath room and went in. when i came back out everyone was stareng at me

me:what?  
deidara thoughts-wow she's cute  
sasori's thoughts-she is really cute  
me:hellooo!!!jeez can some one give me a tour  
leader:deidara you do it  
deidara:fine  
leader:also give her the empty room  
deidara:ok  
leader:oh and before you leave,introduce your self girl  
me:ok fine, im sakura haruno

me and daidara leave

deidara thoughts-ok play it cool dont want her to hate you,want her to like u  
deidara:so sakura,this is were you will be sleeping.its right next to me if you need any help

he opens a door. inside was a bed,the walls were painted red and there was a window and a closet. i walked inside and set my stuff down.

me:oooo red,my favrite color. thanks deidara smiles  
deidara:it was nothin

**Deidara's P.O.V**  
i turned around after she thanked me. i think i blushed.i have never felt like this to anyone befor. she was something special

**Sakura's P.O.V**

he turned around. i think he is pretty cute. oh what am i kiding he wouldnt like me.we walked out the room and he showed me the traing room,the meeting room,ect.it was dark when we were done and we went to go eat.when we went in i saw the leader and sasori on the couch.when i looked at the table there was no dinner

me:hey leader were is dinner  
leader:what do u meen  
me:well dont you guys cook  
leader: r u kiding,no one here can cook

i go into te kichan and grab some stuff then i begain to cook

leader:what r u doing  
me: im cooking  
leader:...you know how to cook  
me: i learned to cook when i was 4

i finished what i was doing and set all the stuff on the table. i then left and went onto the roof not hungry any more


	4. A Day To Remember

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Day To Remember**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

when i got onto the roof i started to sing a song.

it was something I did often when I was feeling weired.

i did not notice but deidara came up behind me.when i was finished singing he spoke

She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

**[CHORUS  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain **

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

[CHORUS  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
[Stand In The Rain lyrics on up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

[CHORUS  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain  


deidara: you know sakura you have a lovely voice

me: how long have you been there!  
deidara: sence you started singing

me: blush  
deidara: smirk

i turn my head and looks up at the stars still blushing

deidara:well good night  
me:good night deidara-kun  
deidara:daeidara-kun?  
me: 00 i-i-i didnt i-i-i mean  
deidara: smirk good night sakura  
me:good night

**Deidara's thoughts**-hmmm deidara-kun. i like the sound of that

he walks away. i while later i get tired and walk inside. i notive the plate that had the food i made was clear. i slightly laughed and went to my door. i cracked open deidara's door. i laughed and saw him sitting upsidedown on his chair and actually sleeping. i smiled and giggled alittle. Trying to resist i poked him and he fell on the ground. i started laughing. He looked at me confused.  
me: How do you sleep like that? no one can sleep like that. i said trying not to laugh

He just smirked. i then gave a hand and helped him up.

deidara:hey sakura

me: yea

eidara:why were you in my room?  
me: i...uh...got to go

i ran out of his room and into mine. i was really embarresed.i fell asleep that night smileing.  
i woke up by deidara shaking me.

deidara: sakura wake up

me: why  
deidara: i want to take you some were  
me: ok

i get out from my bed and went to my closet. i then turn around to still see deidara

me:out  
deidara:why cant i stay  
me: why do u think  
deidara: and thats a problem

i blush at the then point to the door and he left. when i came out he just stared at me. he took me to the park were we sat down on the grass. before i knoew it i fell asleep but what i didnt know is that i fell asleep on him.

i woke up later to see me sleeping on his lap and him lying down. i get up and strech to see him looking at me

me: i thought you were sleeping  
deidara:no just day dreaming  
me:about what  
deidara: oh...nothing mumbles under his breathit was about you  
me: what was that  
deidara: n-nothin  
me: ok

i get up and hold my hand out. he takes it and i help him up. we walk back to the hide out. when we walk in no one was on the couch so we sat down.about 10 minutes later i fell asleep.he picked me up bridel style and took me to my room.

deidara:good night sakura


	5. Brother

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brother**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

when i woke up it was really early. i couldnt go back to sleep so i got up and changed. i then went and make breakfast for everyone. after i made it i took alittle not that much hungry and also the fact that there all boys and they eat alot. well even if it was morning a couple people came in. the leader,sasori,deidara,and itachi. they all looked at the food.

me:you know you can eat it. you dont have to stare. you also might want to grab some before fish dude gets here.

they all shook there heads and grabed some.i was sitting on a chair. the leader,sasori,and deidara all sat on the couch while itachi sat in another chair.i ate what little was on my plate and washed it. i sat back down and grabed one of the books on a table. and you know what book it was,come come paridise,of course i set it back down an picked up another book. it seemed to be interesting so i read on. when i looked over the book alittle bit i noticed the tree who were sitting on the couch were looking at me. i felt my self begain to blush so i covered my face in the book. when i could still feel them stareing at me i got up and walked out side. i saw the sakura's were in bloom so i sat under one of them and just let myself go into thought. sudenly i blacked out. not knowing how or who did it. when i woke up i was staring at some dude with a leaf ninja head band. he had a mask and one of his eyes was coveres by his head band. i sat up slowly so that they knew i was not trying to exscape.

me:so...what did i do  
masked mam: well you r part of the akutski so we kiddnaped you.  
me:i didnt even do anything yet. i just joind yesturday.  
masked man:well it doesnt matter. if they let you join it means you must be strong and that must meen you r aginst us.  
me:well introduce your selfs  
masked ma: im kakashi  
blue/black haired dude: im sasuke  
jump suit boy: im-  
me:Oh I see we meet again

ke:what?  
me: dont you remember...little brother  
sasuke: little br-

he stared at me then i noticed he finnaly remembered

sasuke: S-Sakura?

me:sasuke i thought you died  
sasuke:well if im here i didnt

me: well it was nice seeing you but ill be leaving any minute now  
kakashi:what do u mean  
me:well when you kidnaped me i droped my book and when they find it they will know something is rong. I meen I know I can beet you but your all to weak

kakashi:but they dont know were we a-

me: they have there ways

kakashi: well I do-

then an exsplosion went off and deidara came out of the smoke

me:deidara!  
deidara: Sakura! Are you ok?

me:what do you think,but im really bored but i dindt want to kill them  
deidara:thats nice of you

we both looked at them

me:well it was nice seeing you again little brother.

then we left on his jiant bird


	6. I Have To Tell, Let These Feelings Out

I Have To Tell,Let This Feeling Out

me: HELLO PEOPLE!!

naruto: WAHOO!!

me: naruto why r u here

naruto: you asked me to do the disclamer

me: ohh...RIGHT OK

naruto: liz does not own this show

me: NOW LETS BEGAN!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-recap-  
well ill se you again little brother and we left on Deidara's giant bird  
-end recap-

Sakura and Deidara sat quietly is an awkward silence

Deidara: so Sakura, sasuke is your brother  
Sakura: yeah if he is Itachis then he is mine  
Deidara: right

She felt sorry for how I said it

Sakura: I'm sorry deidara I didn't mean to say it like that  
deidara: its ok, I don't mind

She smiled and I looked up at the sky

Deidara: you know we could go somewhere else

Sakura: but don't we have to go back  
Deidara: they could still think I'm rescuing you  
Sakura: ok She smile and he switched direction so were r we going  
Deidara: you'll see

after a while She lied down and closed Her eyes. while she did he lowered his bird into a field of flowers surrounded by sakura tree's. he got of and carried me to the field

Sakura: huh opens eyes what's going on?  
Deidara: you know your heavier than you look  
Sakura: heyyy that's not nice  
Deidara: oh I know, but this is

Sakura:She look around at the field in awe I-its beautiful  
Deidara: I thought you would like it he set her down

Sakura: deidara...She looked down thank you as she said that she blushed  
(thoughts: hey why am I blushing he doesn't like me. its pretty obvious I just think he is being nice) she frowned and walk slowly away from him

Deidara POV

(thoughts: why is she walking away, does she not like me? I should have known she would never like someone like me) I frowned and caught up with her as we walked in silence  
me: S-Sakura would you like to sit down

Sakura: huh oh uh sure

They sat down still in silence and I was getting even more sad

Sakura POV

(thoughts: I have to tell him, but if I do he might hate me and I don't want that, but if he does like me I will know and could, I DON'T KNOW MY HEAD HURTS ITS TO CONFUSING ok on the count of three ill tell him, one two...)

Deidaras pov

(thoughts: I have to tell her, if she hate me I will have to deal if she likes me we could...I don't know but I have to tell her on three. one, two..)

both of the pov  
(thoughts: THREE!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me:ooooo what do u think happened

neji: i dont know but you should

me: uhhh

neji:: you havent thought of the next part yet have you

me: nope 3

neji: sighs

me: PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONE AND PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU YHINK!!

neji: jeeze calm down

me: NOOO grabs a mashine gun and aim it at his head REPEAT WHAT I JUST SAID

neji: OO pleasestaytunedforthenextoneandpleasecommentandtellherwhatyouthink

me: THAT DIDNT MAKE SENCE! starts to chase neji around


End file.
